


[红蜘蛛+声波] 偏差修正

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 有些事情即使不做也知道必然结果，需要决定的是，是否应该任由那些事情发生，然后到达那些结果。有些偏差只能一直被修正，或许永远没有得出结论之日。声波认为那不见得是一件非常糟糕的事情。
Relationships: Soundwave & Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	[红蜘蛛+声波] 偏差修正

[红蜘蛛+声波] 偏差修正 （DW G1漫背景）

  
_“嘘……”_

_紧贴接收器的音频颤动着恶意的讥诮。_

_“捉住你了，小猫咪。”_  
  


声波没有尽力反抗，实际上他知道这事的发生只是早晚而已。

大部分霸天虎看不起声波，敢惹他的却一个也没有。深蓝色塞伯坦人自很久以前开始跟随权贵，总是担当不起眼却不可缺的角色。声波知晓塞伯坦战前战后的无数秘密，从未向任何火种提起。庞大的信息量和精确的数据分析，这些只属于声波的武器总被权势者所需。

背叛，遭受背叛。权力转移，再转移。声波站在胜利者的身后，看着前霸主们全无尊严地一败涂地。

声波总是安静观察，冷静分析，然后推测结果。有些推测正确，有些出现偏差，他找出偏差的理由，修正原有数据，重新分析。

不管是威震天还是震荡波，都在扮演他们应该的角色。震荡波的狂热出于对某些知识的了解——但那样还不够。知识是无机的，来自火种深处的欲望不是那么简单。震荡波的帝国比他自己能够想象的脆弱得多，那一层纸糊的和平幻像别说擅长尔虞我诈的霸天虎，连天真的汽车人都能看穿。

所以目前的服从是权宜之计，他不打算跟随震荡波，就像所有霸天虎都没看好震荡波一样。霸天虎服从强权和实力，而不是空泛的知识理论。这也是他目前在这个黑暗角落里观察那架白翼F15到处翻找的理由。声波有至少一百二十二种不让红蜘蛛发觉的办法向外部示警，但他没有做出任何实际行动。

红蜘蛛从墙上的一个焊接缝入手，将厚实的金属向两边撕开，露出整齐排列着的上百条各色数据线，娴熟地从中挑出一些逐个测试，最后选中一根接上数据交换用处理终端。

“我要你侵入塞伯坦安全管理主电脑。”

“行动目的？”

“劫狱。”红白F15听起来十分愉快，“然后我们离开这个鬼地方。”

偏差。修正需要。现状判断：最佳机会是当汽车人和震荡波全面开战时，成为第三势力坐收渔利。放弃最优选择，他的目的？

“离开塞伯坦？”

“组一支军队，到地球去。这里不会有什么新花样。”

另辟战场。很冒险——

“我不会一直服从。”

“威震天也没指望我一直服从。各机为自己，普神为大家。还要多久？”

_威震天。_

“头部创伤中度，不致命，可考距离内再生资源有，生还可能性——”

“那些我知道！”F15不耐烦地打断他，“到了地球你会有足够时间去盘算你的可能性，集中在眼前的行动上！”

声波重新陷入沉默。他将刚才的一切归咎于这奇怪的情势：情报官和空战指挥官的初次单独相处。他们习惯于一个站在左边，另一个站在右边，银色暴君阻隔在中间。如果他们被委派同一任务，声波的任务内容则兼有协助与监视的双重性质。

这种一对一的接近——需要适应。

无论有无威震天的命令，声波都可以独自决定应该实行到什么地步。目前最优先：保证自身安全。在这前提下他有必要协助红蜘蛛。

那么对红蜘蛛作出预警……可以当作观察其反应增加资料数据的额外手段。

“完毕。”

声波用光镜在空中列出一张非常长的名单，红蜘蛛挑出一些，声波再次分析过战术可能性和实际利用性后最终敲定。他同时侵入震荡波的定位系统，按照红蜘蛛的要求定位一些前霸天虎。

惊天雷，闹翻天，位置锁定。

“现在形势，跟随你对他们不利。”

“但他们会服从。”红蜘蛛笑得有些狰狞，“你不也一样？”

声波有点想皱眉——虽然他没有眉毛更因面罩无需表情，但有时候他颇希望能用语言之外的方式做出某些表达。

“接下来我们需要一只飞船。”

空战官提出下一步行动，情报官调出空港资料进行对照分析。

有些事情即使不做也知道必然结果，需要决定的是，是否应该任由那些事情发生，然后到达那些结果。有些偏差只能一直被修正，或许永远没有得出结论之日。

声波认为那不见得是一件非常糟糕的事情。

The End

\-----------  
DW G1 漫，震荡波统治塞星时期，以上两人的短暂搭挡，从绑票开始到黑枪结束，自始至终充满火花 XD


End file.
